


Epilogue

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: Hotel Isle of Eriska [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cameo Black Sails, Charles is a biologist, Erik is an actor, M/M, Scotland, cameo Kingsman, cameo Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: La fin ou peut-être le commencement des aventures de Charles et Erik sur l'île d'Eriska.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/gifts).



> Ce texte est l'épilogue d'une série collaborative écrite pour l'anniversaire de Maya Holmes.

"Allo, oui bonjour Hotel Eriska, Eggsy Unwin à votre service !" Le ton est enthousiaste et jovial au possible et dès le premier mot, Erik le reconnait et jure, intérieurement surpris, que le gamin soit toujours à la réception après toutes les conneries qu’il avait pu faire durant leur précédent séjour à l’hôtel d’Eriska. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir trop au môme : c’était grâce ou à cause de lui qu’il avait rencontré Charles. Et puis, s’il bossait encore là, c’est qu’il avait dû réussir à finalement assimiler les ficelles du métier.

 "Oui, c’est Erik Lensherr à l’appareil, je souhaiterais finaliser avec le directeur les derniers détails de mon voyage de noces le 9 août prochain!"

 De l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, tout content qu’il était de faire son travail, Eggsy se dépêcha de regarder le fichier des réservations, bégayant des "Oui, bien sûr , attendez, je suis en train de regarder ..." Il se mordit la lèvre :"Vous avez bien dit le  9 août, M. Lehnsherr ?"

 "Oui!" Erik luttait pour ne pas s’impatienter.

 "Eh bien , nous avons un problème, il se trouve que ... que ... l’hôtel est déjà complet ... "

 "Comment ça complet ?"  Le ton monta, il retenait sa fureur.

 "Et bien, oui, complet, même la chambre 9 !" Eggsy parla précipitamment, essayant de se dédouaner.

 Erik finit par laisser échapper un éclat de rire tonitruant  :

 "Idiot ! La chambre 9, c'est mon mari qui l'a réservée, Charles, enfin M. Xavier, c'est mon mari ! C'est spécifié dans le formulaire... "

 Eggsy poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits : "M. Lehnsherr, je vous passe M. Winters !"

  
**_Un an plus tôt_ **

  _La lande écossaise, un océan de bruyères et de désolation à perte de vue, parfois un rocher solitaire surgit, battu par les vents. Le parfum particulier qui remonte du Loch Creran , quelque chose de presque marin mais pas tout à fait. Il avance péniblement, sa lampe tempête malmenée._ _Il passe le gros rocher qui lui faisait encore comme un repère dans la tempête, et alors qu’il s’apprête à capituler et se recroqueviller dans le tout petit plaid qu’il avait emporté pour lire à son aise, il voit apparaître une silhouette au loin._ _Faisant fi des éléments, la silhouette a une démarche léonine et fière et ne courbe pas sous le vent qui fait claquer ses vêtements. Maintenant qu’elle n’est plus qu’à une petite trentaine de mètres de lui, Charles s’aperçoit que c’est un homme qui parcourt ainsi la lande._ _Grand, les cheveux auburns , les yeux gris-verts et vêtu d’un superbe kilt, l’homme l’interroge : “Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ici par ce temps ?” C_ _harles ne répond pas immédiatement, perdu dans la contemplation de l’écossais : "Euh et bien, j’étais venu lire," Là, il montre le petit livre qu’il avait à la main, "Mais euh, j’ai été surpris par la tempête et maintenant j’ai froid ! Et d’abord qui êtes-vous et pourquoi je devrais répondre à vos questions ?" Il frémit et un frisson court le long de son échine._ _Le géant a un petit sourire en coin : "Tu me connais Charles, tu sais très bien qui je suis, maintenant si tu veux bien, nous avons à faire et j’ai ce qu’il faut pour te préparer !"_

  

 

> **_*bip bip*_ **

 

L’alerte texto résonna dans la pièce envahie de livres et Charles Xavier se réveilla en sursaut, furieux et frustré. Il allait répondre vertement à celui ou celle qui avait eu l’impertinence d’interrompre son rêve.

Charles se saisit de son téléphone à tâtons, renversant de peu ce qu’il restait de la tasse d’Earl Grey décaféiné qu’il avait bu avant d’aller se coucher et qui avait finit sa vie sur sa table de chevet, froide et trop infusée. :

 

 _De : Erik Lehnsherr : 7.26 A.M.- April 4th  
_ _Salut Charles, c'est Erik ! Je suis à North Salem  
_ _pour un tournage. Tu veux boire un verre ce soir ?_

 

Merde, c’était Erik, Erik qui voulait le revoir.Ce soir. Son coeur manqua un battement. C’était d’Erik qu’il rêvait quelques minutes auparavant et voilà que l’homme s’annonçait et lui proposait de le revoir. Est-ce que ça comptait comme un rencard ? C’était certain qu’il en avait rêvé plus d’une fois mais là, ça dépassait ses espérances.

En plus de ça, un nouveau film en préparation... si les informations qu’il avait glané sur [fuckyeaheriklehnsherr.tumblr.com](.) étaient correctes, c’était l’adaptation du Temps de l’Innocence.

Charles rit intérieurement, tout à ses souvenirs les plus osés de leur semaine en Ecosse. Il se rappela de respirer assez longtemps pour finalement taper son message :

 

 _De : Charles Xavier : 7.37 A.M.- April 4th  
__Salut Erik ! A North Salem, tout ce qu’ils ont c’est le Vox  
__et c’est pas folichon mais si tu peux venir jusqu’à Manhattan,  
je connais quelques endroits où on fait des choses _ absolument _fabuleuses.  
Chez moi par exemple. _ Je _fais des choses absolument fabuleuses._

 

Sitôt le message envoyé, il le regretta. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il flirte tout le temps ? Erik voulait le revoir, c’était en tout bien tout honneur et certainement pas pour une partie de jambes en l’air. Erik était là pour le travail. Charles coupa subitement ses cogitations : si Erik l’avait contacté, c’est qu’il avait envie de le revoir, et il fallait qu’il en profite.

Ils finirent par convenir de se retrouver vers 19h dans un bar qui ne payait pas de mine mais où Charles était allé quelque fois et qui plairait sûrement à Erik. Therapy sur la 52e rue. Design sobre, musique pas trop forte mais entraînante, bonnes boissons et aussi et surtout les noms de ces boissons du _Freudian Sip_ au _Pearanoia_  en passant par le _Size Queen_ ... L’espèce de fresque de photos avec les dieux grecs au-dessus de la piste de danse achevait Charles qui trouvait ça stupidement génial.

La soirée elle-même avait été des plus agréables, Erik était arrivé pile à l’heure. Pantalon camel parfaitement coupé, blouson de cuir sur un pull à col roulé noir, lunettes de soleil et béret pour ne pas qu’on le reconnaisse, Charles eut un sourire large, lui qui avait mis la chemise que sa soeur lui avait achetée pour le Noël précédent, elle mettait apparemment ses yeux en valeur.

Quelques verres et sourires appuyés plus tard, il n’était pas loin de 22h et le professeur se sentait terriblement à l’aise en compagnie d’Erik. Ce n’est que vers 22h30 que le sixième _Freudian Sip_ eut raison de sa mesure et de sa maîtrise de lui.

Droit dans les yeux, il regarda son vis-à-vis.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux Charles, je ne lis pas encore dans les pensées." Petit sourire en coin de la part d’Erik, un battement de coeur manqué chez Charles.

 "Toi !"

 

xxxxxx

 

Dieu que c’était cliché. Il n’avait pas particulièrement bu pourtant, mais la proximité immédiate avec Erik l’avait enhardi et il lui semblait que s’il ne le faisait pas ce soir, il ne le ferait plus jamais.

 Erik eut pour lui un sourire en coin, ce sourire qui le mettait dans tous ses états et qui le faisait presque se pâmer comme n’importe quelle collègienne. Mais ce n’était pas celui que l’on accepterait venant d’un enseignant : il dévorait littéralement Charles du regard.

 Sitôt les portes de l'ascenseur refermées, l’espace entre eux fut réduit à néant, toute la tension qui s’était accumulée pendant la soirée sans qu’ils n’en aient conscience fut libérée dans un baiser des plus osés. Erik portant Charles à bout de bras, le plaquant contre la paroi vitrée. Ses mains partout à la fois, sous sa chemise, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses.  

 Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l’appartement, Charles extirpa la clef avec quelques difficultés, mais il finit par ouvrir en s’excusant pour le capharnaüm ambiant mais Erik n’en remarqua rien, tout occupé à contempler Charles sous toutes les coutures.

 Petit pincement au coeur chez Charles, car il lui semblait que ce soir Erik l’aimerait trop pour lui parler d’amour. Mais il profita tout de même de sa soirée et son stock de préservatifs fut largement entamé.

 

_xxx_

 Erik fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Le jour commençait à poindre à travers les rideaux qu’ils n’avaient pas fermés la veille au soir tout à leur précipitation. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et... les referma aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre dans la pièce... Quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup... Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait d’une silhouette. Grandeur nature. En carton. De lui. Mon Dieu... Charles était vraiment très fan !

 Il s’extirpa de ses bras avec quelques difficultés, manqua de trébucher sur un livre au pied du lit mais se rattrapa in-extremis. Il fallait être prudent car les livres ne manquaient pas dans l’appartement. En effet, ceux-ci recouvraient les murs du sol au plafond : des livres neufs, des vieux livres cornés, des livres tâchés de thé, des livres ouverts un peu partout. Erik remit sa chemise de la veille qu’il ne boutonna pas et retrouva son boxer sous le lit de son bel endormi.

 Une fois dans le petit couloir, il essaya plusieurs portes pour trouver celle de la salle de bain. Le bureau de Charles d’abord, un gros meuble en bois massif, jonché de papiers et de copies en cours de correction et d’où brillait un stylo plume chromé. Accroché à un cintre, une blouse de laboratoire et sur une étagère au dessus du bureau, des journaux scientifiques méticuleusement bien rangés ainsi qu’un échiquier. Une petite vitrine également ; où Erik put voir des pierres venant apparemment d’Israël, mais aussi plusieurs belles bouteilles de scotch. Il referma la porte, se sentant coupable d’envahir ainsi la vie privée de Charles, mais il lui semblait qu’il le connaissait un peu mieux en voyant ses objets familiers.

 Il essaya d’ouvrir la seconde porte qui s’avéra être celle des toilettes où il s’arrêta puis enfin, la troisième porte fut la bonne, et il arriva dans la salle de bain. Les mains en coupe, il but longuement, souhaitant éviter un mal de crâne, et en profita pour se rafraichir le visage. Toutefois, il ne se permit pas de prendre une douche et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait des vêtements de rechange.

 Le regard de l’acteur s’arrêta sur un vieux fauteuil au capiton fleuri qui semblait parfaitement correspondre à ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire plus tard dans la matinée. A côté se trouvait  un guéridon où trônait un service à thé en porcelaine anglaise et quelques magazines. Il eut un regard pour la pièce, l’embrassant du regard avec un large sourire. Tout était tellement Charles dans cet appartement.

  _xxx_

 

Charles sortit de son lit, vide et froid. Erik était sûrement reparti et il serait tout seul ce matin. Quoique... Il vit au pied de son lit le pantalon camel que l’autre homme portait la veille, Erik ne serait pas parti sans pantalon, si ? Charles reprit espoir et sourit alors qu’il enfilait un vieux t-shirt qui lui servait habituellement de pyjama et qui remontait à ses années à Oxford. Un peu plus courbaturé qu’il l’aurait été en ce temps-là, il parvint tout de même à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Bien sûr, il avait un peu mal aux cuisses à la façon dont il avait chevauché Erik mais putain qu’est ce que ç’avait été bon !

Et puis, ce que cet homme savait faire avec sa langue, juste-là, par tous les dieux, modernes et anciens, c’était proprement indécent. Rien que d’y repenser, Charles s'empourpra et il sut que s'il continuait de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, ça ne serait pas sa seule réaction. Trois fois, trois fois Erik lui avait fait voir les étoiles. Encore une fois, il se fit la réflexion qu’avoir l’acteur dans sa vie de façon plus régulière serait tellement bien.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander : en effet, Erik avait une carrière bien engagée même si assez peu connu du grand public, à l'exception de quelques grosses productions que de son aveu il n'appréciait guère : il avait tourné dans beaucoup de films indépendants et d'auteur et lui, Charles était un enseignant-chercheur reconnu dans son milieu qui partageait son temps entre ses cours à Columbia et ses tournées de conférence, ses émissions pédagogiques et quelques apparitions télévisées en tant que que spécialiste de la génétique sur NMC. Il serait difficile de tout concilier mais cela valait la peine de le proposer à Erik.

Traversant son salon et s'apprêtant à se faire la première tasse de thé de sa journée, son regard s'arrêta sur le fauteuil de sa grand-mère, capiton de tweed fleuri et kitsch à souhait. Le fauteuil était occupé par un Erik souriant largement bien que l'air encore un peu endormi, marque des draps sur la joue et barbe et cheveux auburn en bataille. Oh comme ça avait été bon de passer sa main dans cette crinière durant leurs ébats...

Un "Hello love !" lui échappa tout à fait naturellement avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance en proposant un café alors qu'il contemplait les cuisses largement et impudiquement écartées d'Erik. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit ou même de penser remettre le couvert, il aurait besoin lui-même d'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude.

Erik se leva, l'attrapa par le coude et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres un peu sèches: "Hello _Liebling_ !"  et il suivit Charles jusqu'à la petite cuisine adjacente, où le plus petit était déjà en train de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer un mug propre dans le placard avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'en avait plus. Il sentit le regard appréciateur de l'acteur sur son postérieur mais n'en dit rien. Petit moment de silence que Charles finit par rompre :

"Combien de toasts ?"

"Deux, s'il te plait ! Attends, je vais faire le café, dis-moi juste où tu le range."

"Deuxième étage du réfrigérateur, à côté de la marmelade d'orange, tu peux en prendre, d'ailleurs. Mais s'il n'y en a pas assez, j'en ai un autre pot dans le placard au-dessus. Il y a aussi du beurre de cacahuète et de la Marmite." Il posa un mug fraichement lavé devant son compagnon.

Erik eut l'air assez choqué par la mention de la Marmite... Il trouvait que c'était là quelque chose de vil et répugnant mais se garda bien de le dire.

Sitôt le café trouvé, Erik s'affaira avec la cafetière à piston et continua de faire la conversation sur un ton tranquille. Ils glissèrent rapidement dans une familiarité domestique.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner achevé, que Charles avait fini par prendre assit sur les genoux d'Erik, il proposa une douche. Que chacun pourrait prendre de son côté. Il déposa pour lui des sous-vêtements propres sur la commode du couloir, bien sûr cela serait un peu trop petit mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à proposer.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Erik sortit de la salle de bain, propre et tout à fait nu avant de saisir les sous-vêtements que Charles avait laissé à son intention. Sitôt que cela fut fait, il rejoignit le professeur qui avait laissé entrebâillée la porte de son bureau.

Un nouveau mug de thé sur le bureau était apparu sur son bureau et il était affairé à des corrections, semblait-il.

"Alors comme ça tu travailles un dimanche  matin, professeur X ?" taquina Erik.

Le surnom fit rougir légèrement Charles mais il respira profondément et se dit que dans tous les cas, il avait une douche à prendre très bientôt. "Oui, je dois avoir envoyé les épreuves la semaine prochaine et il y a encore de nombreuses coquilles... C'est pour le Journal of Genetics, c'est un papier sur l'hétérochromie... Si tu veux lire pendant que je prends ma douche, tu peux !" dit-il alors qu'il se leva et retournait dans sa chambre pour aller prendre des vêtements propres.

 

_xxx_

 Un autre samedi matin , une semaine plus tard, un nouveau texto :

 

 _De : Erik Lehnsherr : 7.30 A.M. - April 11th  
_ _Hello liebling ! Je peux venir te voir ? maintenant que  
_ _tu dois avoir fini tes corrections... J'ai bien pensé à toi cette semaine..._

 Le _liebling_ n'était donc pas juste un terme affectueux qui lui avait échappé dans la brume post-coïtale à ce que pouvait maintenant en juger Charles, et cela était très bête à dire mais ça lui faisait fichtrement plaisir.  

 

 _De : Charles Xavier  : 7.31 A.M.- April 11th  
_ _Hello love ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! J'ai hâte ! xx_

 

Sur ces quelques lignes se bâtirent les fondations d'un accord fait pour durer. Tous les vendredis matin, Erik lui envoyait un texto pour lui demander s'il était disponible. Puis les textos se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient quotidiens et aussi nombreux que les activités des deux hommes leur permettait.

 Parfois un peu indécents, à l'exemple de ce MMS avec une photo d'Erik en sous-vêtements représentatifs des débuts de l'ère victorienne (strictement professionnel et sans anachronisme) ou parfois plus pratico-pratiques : "Vendredi soir, on commande chinois ou thaï ?".

 Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce jour où Erik allait faire une rencontre un peu inattendue. Alors que Charles était en train de finir de corriger des copies et pendant qu'Erik était s'appliquait à  faire des rugelach au chocolat (recette de sa mère bien évidemment), on frappa à la porte.

 "Chaaaarles, c'est moi !"  Voix féminine, assez jeune, probablement pas la mère de Charles, mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Erik n'osa pas ouvrir, il n'était quand même pas chez lui, même si au bout de quelques mois, il avait fini par considérer le chez-lui de Charles comme le sien, "la maison".

 Qui que ce soit de l'autre côté de la porte, après un bruit de clef, on finit par ouvrir. Erik était vraiment des plus perplexes, qui pouvait avoir un trousseau de clefs de chez Charles et entrer comme si de rien était ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit Raven, la sœur de son compagnon de weekends ? Charles lui avait abondamment parlé d'elle.

 Bruits de pas étouffés sur le tapis du hall, démarche habituée, la personne se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait donc Erik.

 "Euh ... bonjour !"  hasarda-t-il

 Raven sourit puis regarda Erik de la tête aux pieds et ne semble pas réaliser immédiatement puis quand la prise de conscience arrive, c’est avec un grand sourire qu’elle dit très naturellement :

 "Bonjour M. Lehnsherr, j'adore ce que vous faites, par contre je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez dans la cuisine de mon loser de frère !" Ceci dit, elle appela Charles à la cantonade :

 "Chaaarles, tu es au courant que tu as Erik Lehnsherr dans ta cuisine ?" A part pour Erik, elle ajouta : "Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez des émissions culinaires maintenant, mais j'ai vu tout le reste de votre filmographie !"

 C'est ce moment-là que Charles choisit pour  arriver dans la cuisine.

 "Oh vous n'avez certainement pas tout vu." dit Erik avec un petit rire tout en ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait qualifier Charles de loser.

 "Raven, _Centurion_ est un navet et je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas le regarder, parce que oui Erik,  même si j'adore ce que tu fais, c'est vraiment un navet !"

 "Charles, si tu as cru que je parlais de ce film, tu te trompes un peu ! Parce que oui, j'ai  même vu _Une méthode dangereuse_ , _Apocalypse en Slip_ et votre premier, _James s'envoie en l'air_! C’est à cause de Charles en fait !" Ce fut au tour de Raven de rire tandis que Charles rougissait jusqu’aux oreilles.

 Regard interrogateur autant que surpris et haussement de sourcils de la part d’Erik, Charles rougit encore davantage si c’était possible.

 "Alors vous vous intéressez à des vieilleries pareilles ?" 

"Non ce n’est pas moi c’est Charles... parce j’en ai eu assez qu’il me parle tout le temps de vous, et j’ai fini par lui emprunter quelques DVD me faire un avis, mais c’était des enregistrement artisanaux et pas tout à fait ce que la jaquette indiquait. Là où je m’attendais à tomber à un film en costume _"Jane Eyre"_ , je suis tombée sur du plus ... graphique."

  _Typiquement Charles_ se dit Erik avec un petit sourire tout en songeant qu’il a dû ficher en l’air toute possibilité de relation avec le professeur d’université. Raven, s’il avait bien compris son prénom, refuserait certainement que son frère fréquente un acteur porno. Bon, il n’était plus dans le métier, mais un passé comme celui-ci, ça faisait tâche.

 "Je ne savais pas ça, Raven, tu n’aurais jamais dû les regarder, ce n’est pas de ton âge...." Charles protesta faiblement , grand frère surprotecteur qu’il restait.

 "Charles, je ne suis plus une enfant, tu sais, j’ai 27 ans... et si tu penses que Hank et moi on passe notre temps à faire la conversation et à jouer à la dinette, il faut que tu saches qu'il est très imaginatif... Et puis de toute façon, je peux encore choisir ce que je regarde ! Je ne suis pas si bête que tu le crois, quand on était ados et que tu disais que tu allais voir ton “ami” Michael, je savais ce que tu faisais !"  

 Elle interrompit sa tirade assassine d'un "Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de trop, tu as bon goût quand même, tu sais !" Elle gratifia là Erik d’un clin d’oeil appuyé.

 Erik rougit vivement, se dire que quelqu’un qu’il aimerait bien considérer un jour comme sa belle-soeur lui disait qu’elle avait apprécié sa performance dans les pornos alimentaires qu’il avait tourné au début de sa carrière, c’était vraiment plus que mortifiant. Il aurait aimé disparaître dans le carrelage de la cuisine.

 

Le four émit un petit *ping* sonore, les rugelach étaient cuits et au grand soulagement d'Erik cela pouvait s'avérer un excellent moyen de diffuser la tension : " Vous voulez un rugelach ?". Charles se proposa de faire du thé pour tout le monde et Raven alla s'installer au salon. La conversation se fit un peu plus fluide une fois que chacun et chacune eut de quoi manger et boire à satiété.

 

_xxxx_

_De : Erik Lehnsherr : 6.17 P.M. - July 13th  
__Hello_ _Schätz ! En exclusivité, rien que pour toi :  
__On a fini le tournage ce soir, il n'y aura plus que  
__quelques scènes supplémentaires s'il y a des soucis_  
au montage. Je vais pouvoir quitter North Salem pour de bon ! :D

 

 _De : Charles Xavier : 6.29 P.M.- July 13th  
__Salut Erik_ _! Eh bien félicitations pour votre travail  
à vous _ _tous ! Mais ça veut dire que tu ne viendras_  
plus le weekend ici ? :( Parce que j'avais l'intention  
de te proposer un truc... enfin bon, c'est pas grave hein!

 

 _De : Erik Lehnsherr : 6.30 P.M. - July 13th  
_ _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Charles ? Dis-moi ! Et qu'est  
_ _ce que tu voulais me proposer..._

 

 _De : Charles Xavier : 6.35 P.M.- July 13th  
__C'est vraiment stupide hein ! Donc je vais me_  
taire, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

 

 _De : Erik Lehnsherr : 6.36 P.M. - July 13th  
__Charles ! Ce n'est sûrement pas stupide, et si_  
ça l'est pour toi, ça ne l'est pas pour moi, tu sais ,  
moi je n'ai pas deux doctorats d'Oxford  
alors il faut tout bien m'expliquer !

 

 _De : Charles Xavier : 6.39 P.M.- July 13th  
__Tu sais bien qu'il y a une différence entre intelligence_  
et éducation, et tu es très intelligent !  
Mais... je voulais... te proposer... d'emménager chez moi  
pour de bon, mais vu que tu ne travailleras plus dans le coin ...

 

 _De : Erik Lehnsherr : 6.37 P.M. - July 13th  
__Eh bien, ne sachant pas encore quel sera_  
mon prochain film (les sites de fans savent  
ça sûrement mieux que moi) , je n'ai pas de  
problème à emménager chez toi, il faudra juste  
que je fasse les changements d'adresse auprès  
de mon agent.

 

Ce serait certainement un peu plus compliqué que ça mais théoriquement c'était faisable et que cela valait quand même la peine d'essayer. Surtout si cela voulait dire partager le lit, la vie et le coeur de Charles Xavier.

 

_xxx_

 

_" Madame, Monsieur, en vue de notre prochain  atterrissage nous vous invitons à regagner vos sièges et à attacher votre ceinture [...] Les portes et issues doivent rester dégagées de tout bagages. [...] Nous sommes le 9 août, il est 13h43 , le temps à Edimbourg est nuageux et la température est de 14°C. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage ! Merci de nous avoir fait confiance et à bientôt sur nos lignes !"_

L'annonce grésilla dans la cabine de l'avion qui se posa avec une douceur toute relative sur le tarmac de l'aéroport écossais après neuf heures de vol. Il était grand temps pour eux de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

En allant chercher leurs bagages sur le carrousel , ils tombèrent sur un grand brun bouclé qui pestait généreusement, prenant Erik à témoin: comment pouvait-on faire confiance à ces imbéciles qui avaient réussi à perdre sa valise ?

  _" Ich spreche kein Englisch "_ protesta-t-il. Deux autres hommes viennent tirer le brun par la manche: " Sherlock, tu t'es trompé de carrousel, ça arrive en face... " soupira le plus âgé pendant que le petit blond ramenait la valise dans un ricanement.Chacun prit le type sous un bras et s'en furent tout naturellement.

Après un arrêt dans le magasin se vantant de vendre "Scottish Fine Gifts only" ils achetèrent des préservatifs très originaux parfumé au  "Finest Scotch Whisky".c'était pour envoyer à Raven en guise de carte postale. (Dans les faits il avait prévu de lui ramener un châle en cachemire).

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la station de taxis, deux heures de route encore puis ils   un ferry et ils profiteront enfin de leurs trois semaines, trois merveilleuses semaines de voyage de noces rien que tous les deux (et sans Logan cette fois-ci).

Le trajet fut un petit peu long mais ils savaient que cela en valait la peine.Le voyage avait quand même été très long. Huit heures de vol entre New York et Edimbourg, deux heures de voiture, et encore une petite vingtaine de minutes de ferry. Mais Ils avaient tellement aimé leur premier séjour à Eriska que cela en valait franchement la peine.

Vers 15h, ils franchissaient enfin le seuil de l'hôtel. A la réception , ils furent  accueillis par un Eggsy essayant de se faire tout petit. _M. Lehnsherr-Xavier était encore plus impressionnant en vrai_ se dit le réceptionniste. Toujours était-il que cette fois-ci il donna la bonne clef du premier coup et tout se passa pour le mieux, Erik le gratifiant même d'un large sourire. Sourire qui  lui donnait un air de requin avide de chair fraîche mais Eggsy garda bien ça pour lui.

Leurs bagages pris en charge, Erik et Charles se dirigèrent vers l' _Hilltop Reserve_ sereinement . Sitôt la porte refermée , ils s'accordèrent tout de même un baiser enfiévré, les mains commençant à se faire aventureuses, Charles remontant le pull à col-roulé d'Erik et l'acteur sortant de son pantalon la chemise du professeur, commençant même à lui ouvrir sa ceinture.

N'ayant pas voulu prétendre à une adhésion au _Mile High Club_ , ils avaient été très prudents durant le voyage mais s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. Dans l'immédiat, une douche s'imposait, car activité sportive ou non, après une telle odyssée, l'eau chaude leur ferait le plus grand bien. Sur la moquette crème de leur logement furent rapidement abandonnés deux tas de vêtements.

Une pause dans le baiser fut observé le temps de rentrer dans la salle de bain, de régler la douche (ce qui fut un peu long, plomberie britannique oblige) et de reprendre son souffle. Charles parcourait du bout des doigts le creux de l'aine de son partenaire, s'attardant sur sa tâche de naissance , si sensible. Un gémissement rauque passa entre les lèvres d'Erik au moment où Charles s'appliquait à son plaisir du bout d'une langue habile.

Les rôles s'inversèrent sitôt qu'Erik fut remis de ses émotions et lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux des plus propres, ils sortirent de la pièce emplie de vapeur enveloppés dans de moelleux peignoirs et allèrent se prélasser sur le lit qui les attendait. Charles fit ensuite deux tasses de thé, un excellent _Edinburgh Earl Grey_ constata-t-il avec plaisir en se saisissant d'un shortbread. Ils passèrent ainsi une excellente fin d'après-midi paresseuse.

Ils s'habillèrent avec soin , Erik ayant revêtu le pull de cachemire noir que Charles lui avait offert pour leur premier Noël et Charles avait choisit une chemise élégante assortie d'un gilet de tweed.

Aux environs de 19h30 , les deux amants se dirent qu'il était peut être temps d'aller manger un dîner digne de ce nom. On convient donc de les servir à partir de 20h00 comme il est de coutume à Eriska. En attendant , ils s'installèrent au bar aux sièges couverts de tweed. Un verre d'Hendrick's fut très apprécié, ce gin écossais avait toujours été l'un des préférés d'Erik.

Lorsque le moment de passer à table arriva, ils furent inviter à suivre une belle femme à la peau olivâtre à laquelle Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, charmeur en toute situation qu'il était. Le dîner fut divin : le faux-filet de _beef angus_ était cuit à la perfection et la sauce au thym est tout simplement délicieuse : gémissement d'orgasme culinaire chez Charles et murmures appréciateurs chez Erik. Le dessert égala le plat, M. Oakenshield et son équipe méritait largement son étoile au Michelin. Sur ces entrefaits, les deux messieurs se décidèrent pour une petite balade digestive. Le dîner achevé , ils sortient donc, repus et satisfaits.

Devant eux, et à quelques centaines de mètres, l'hôtel à la pelouse soignée , presque moelleuse sous leurs pas, derrière la petite butte, le parfum particulier du Loch Creran et quelque chose de plus sauvage et qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement tous les deux, cette odeur caractéristique de l'Ecosse. La lueur de la pleine lune jouant sur leurs mains jointes , les anneaux d'argent à leurs annulaires brillant tout particulièrement, ils rentrèrent tranquillement, la fatigue et le décalage se faisant sentir comme une chape de plomb. Ils se changèrent et s'installèrent dans les draps de coton avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Le lendemain, ils comptaient visiter la distillerie d'Oban et ramener quelques bouteilles de l'excellent scotch qu'ils avaient déjà pu déguster à leur précédent séjour. Lorsqu'ils seraient de retour aux Etats-Unis, ils seraient de nouveau très occupés mais dans l'immédiat, ils souhaitaient profiter du moment présent. Et quel moment présent, c'était. Parce que ce soir-là sous le ciel et sur la terre avaient brillés deux anneaux d'argent à la lueur de la lune.

 


End file.
